The quality of the data that is analyzed is a factor in providing accurate data analytics. However, ensuring data quality is a challenge that usually requires human intervention. Several systems rely on manual digitizing of hand written information. Manually digitizing such information, for example, even in systems with pre-validation procedures, may cause erroneous records to be created or result in loss of information. Moreover, data input in electronic forms may be noisy, posing a problem for data analytics.